Un pequeño empujoncito
by kiauchiha
Summary: La noticia calló como una bomba sobre el ojiazul. ¿Sasuke acababa de decir que él le gustaba? No… tenía que haber oído mal, ¿cierto? Su mejor amigo, su casi-hermano no podía haber dicho que gustaba de él, ¿verdad? Narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

- Le traigo el informe de la misión, Hokage-sama.

- Teme, te tengo dicho que me llames por mi nombre.

Naruto miró ceñudo a su mejor amigo. Desde que le habían ascendido a Hokage, hacía poco más de un año, Sasuke se había ido distanciando de él. No es que tuviera mucho tiempo libre con el nuevo cargo que ostentaba, pero últimamente, entre unas cosas y otras, las únicas ocasiones en las que veía al Uchiha se reducían a las contadas fiestas que realizaba alguno de sus amigos y las comidas semanales organizadas por Sakura para el viejo equipo siete, en las cuales, había que decir, Sasuke apenas si abría la boca para otra cosa que no fuera engullir su plato.

No estaba pidiendo pasar todos los días juntos, como cuando ambos eran ambu, pero Sasuke ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo por verle más a menudo. Las pocas veces que le propuso entrenar solos, el moreno se había rehusado con pretextos vagos, como que estaba cansado o que ya había quedado con Sai… ¡Con Sai! ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban tan bien esos dos como para entrenar juntos?

- Si, perdona, Naruto.

Y allí estaba otra vez. Obedeciéndole como un autómata. El moreno hacía tiempo que había dejado de llamarle por su nombre, sólo se dirigía a él llamándole por su cargo… Nunca creyó que podría odiar que alguien le llamase "Hokage-sama". Y es que parecía un mandado. Si le pedía que le llamase por su nombre, Sasuke lo hacía; si le pedía que se pasase el día ordenando papeleos de su oficina, Sasuke lo hacía; si le pedía que pasase el día leyendo libros con Sai, Sasuke lo hacía… Una vez hasta le dio una misión en la que el moreno tenía que usar su Oiroke-no-jutsu… ¡Y Sasuke lo hizo! Era de locos. Sasuke ya no se portaba como un amigo, ahora se comportaba como cualquier otro ambu bajo el mando de su Hokage.

Lo que daría en ese instante por volver a oír un "dobe" de los labios del moreno….

- Si no hay nada más, me retiro, Hokag… Naruto.

Naruto intentó detenerle al oírle, pero el peliazul ya había desaparecido. Suspiró pesadamente mientras sentía como la extraña opresión que sentía en el pecho cada vez que hablaba con el ojinegro volvía a hacer su aparición.

"Ni siquiera se ha molestado en quitarse la máscara…"

Sonrió amargamente mientras intentaba volver al papeleo que tenía entre manos antes de la interrupción. Estaba más que claro que Sasuke no tenía ningún interés en mantener su amistad.

oooooooooo

El último descendiente de los Uchiha caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea mientras los últimos rayos del sol anunciaban el final del día. Tranquilo, serio e indiferente era como le veían la gente al pasar, aunque por dentro las emociones del moreno estuvieran totalmente revueltas.

Acababa de volver de una misión de dos semanas, y lidiar con Naruto era lo menos que le apetecía en ese momento. Pero ser capitán de un equipo ambu conllevaba responsabilidades, y una de ellas era reportar el informe nada más ingresar en la aldea. Y dado que el rubio era el Hokage, no tenía más remedio que verle, quisiera o no.

Ignorar a Naruto le estaba costando cada vez más. Ya no era como en los primeros meses del ascenso del rubio, en el que el trabajo acumulado los obligaba a verse menos. Ahora, un año después, el ojiazul se había organizado el trabajo de manera que siempre parecía tener tiempo para pasarlo con sus amigos, y si él no estaba incluido en ese espacio, no era desde luego porque el rubio no lo hubiese intentado. Se estaba quedando sin excusas que darle, y Sai ya estaba cansado de cubrirle las espaldas.

Suspiró profundamente mientras ingresaba en el barrio Uchiha. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo esto era por culpa de Naruto! Si tan sólo el rubio no hubiera insistido ese día… Desde entonces todo se había complicado.

Ya hacía cinco años que había vuelto a Konoha. Durante la cuarta guerra ninja, y a pesar de estar del bando de Madara en un principio, una vez se descubrió que Danzou y el Uchiha mayor eran los cabecillas de los planes de Akatsuki, el moreno cambió de bando inmediatamente y unió sus fuerzas con Konoha, pues su único objetivo era acabar con Danzou, no importaba cómo. Una vez muerto el sexto Hokage, Tsunade fue restituida en el cargo de inmediato. No fue fácil su reintegración a la aldea, pues pesaba aun sobre su cabeza el cargo de traición a la villa, pero con el apoyo de Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y el resto de los compañeros que habían peleado a su lado contra Akatsuki, el consejo fue comprensible y la sanción se redujo a unos meses de vigilancia y misiones dentro de la aldea.

La relación con Naruto volvió rápidamente a como era antaño, con sus piques y peleas sin sentido, tal y como era antes de su partida. Sakura se volvió una buena amiga, pues con los años había madurado y se le había pasado el tonto enamoramiento infantil que sentía hacia el azabache. Con Sai fue algo más difícil, pues Sasuke no tenía la paciencia suficiente para aguantar tanta "sinceridad" de parte del pintor, pero con los años habían conseguido limar asperezas y llevarse bien. En cuanto al resto de los shinobi, ya antes no tenía mucha relación con ellos, pero éstos le aceptaron sin rencores ni reservas, así que procuró ser algo más abierto (no se le podía pedir más a un Uchiha), y aunque eran buenos compañeros, no les tenía tanta confianza como con los miembros del equipo siete.

El que Tsunade le aceptara tan fácilmente también se debió a la intercepción de Gaara a favor suya. Como Kazekage de Suna, habían luchado codo con codo juntos durante la guerra, llegando a forjar una amistad algo extraña. Ambos serios, de mirada penetrante y un humor algo estrambótico, llegaron a conectar de alguna forma, creando un lazo que extrañaba a quienes los conocían. Aunque como decía Naruto, los "raros" se juntan con "raros".

Esbozó una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro, le encantaba el rostro de pánico que ponía Naruto cuando el pelirrojo y él se juntaban para jugarle alguna mala pasada. Si, realmente apreciaba a Gaara.

Y hablando del Sabaku, ese era otro de los motivos por el que le dolía tanto la cabeza ese día. Gaara llegaría al día siguiente a Konoha, y él tenía que darle una respuesta. Respuesta que todavía no tenía.

Llegó por fin a su casa y se dirigió directamente a su habitación para echarse en la cama. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para cambiarse la ropa. Simplemente se tumbó con la esperanza de dormirse y dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Pero no pudo. Su mente no paraba de pensar en lo mismo una y otra vez, volviendo siempre al día en que empezaron todos sus problemas.

_Faltaba apenas una semana para el nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage, de modo que las misiones ambu del rubio y como consecuencia de su equipo, en el que estaba incluido Sasuke, se vieron reducidas a cero. No iban a arriesgarse a perder al futuro Hokage por una misión a estas alturas. De modo que para mantenerse ociosos, ambos pasaban los días juntos entrenando, practicando nuevos jutsus y mejorando sus técnicas._

_Naruto hacía unos meses que notaba al moreno raro. Se comportaba más fríamente de lo que ya era, y había vuelto al mutismo que lo caracterizara de pequeño. No es que a su vuelta se hubiera vuelto todo sonrisas y un parlanchín, pero ya no había que sacarle las cosas con sacacorchos e inclusive, a veces, uno lograba sacarle alguna que otra sonrisa. No le hacía gracia que su mejor amigo volviera a las andadas, así que ese día se había propuesto hablar con él. Si había algo que lo inquietara entre ambos podían solucionarlo._

_- Oe, teme, hagamos un descanso. – pidió entre jadeos por el esfuerzo._

_Llevaban ya más de tres horas enfrascados en una pelea de taijutsu, y estaba más que molido. Por otra parte, era la excusa perfecta para solucionar las cosas con el azabache._

_- Hn._

_Fue toda la respuesta que dio el moreno mientras se sentaba al lado de su compañero apoyándose en el mismo árbol que el otro. Le dio un trago bien largo a la botella de agua que le tendió el rubio, y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la paz que se respiraba en el ambiente._

_- Sasuke, ¿te preocupa algo?_

_La pregunta le sobresaltó. No se lo esperaba para nada. Tenía claro que Naruto algún día le molestaría por la actitud tan fría que portaba los últimos meses, pero no pensaba que fuera precisamente ese día, y mucho menos en ese preciso momento._

_- ¿Me tiene que preocupar algo?_

_La mejor manera de esquivar una pregunta era con otra, ¿no? Pues lo pondría en práctica._

_- No te hagas el que no sabe, teme – Naruto frunció el ceño ante el desplante del moreno. – Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- No pasa nada, dobe. – intentó aplacar a su amigo. Sabía perfectamente que el rubio no pararía hasta sacárselo, y no tenía ganas de hablar. No ese día. – No te comas la cabeza. No es nada._

_- Sasuke… - Naruto fijó su mirada seria en la morena. Se había propuesto ese día resolver el problema del Uchiha fuera cual fuera y no iba a ceder._

_- Hn…_

_Maldito Naruto y su puñetera manía de resolver todo (o como lo quería llamar el rubio, su "camino ninja". ¡Ja! Lo que pasaba es que era un entrometido… ). Conocía perfectamente esa mirada de o-me-lo-cuentas-o-nos-quedamos-aquí-hasta-que-haga-falta. Ya se lo había hecho más de una vez, y no tenía ganas de volver a quedarse a dormir en la intemperie. La última vez se había ganado una tortícolis de cuidado._

_Suspiró interiormente para darse ánimos. Total, ¿qué podía pasar? Sakura le había dicho que se lo dijera al rubio, que era su mejor amigo y seguro le comprendía. Además, fiel a la verdad Naruto siempre le había apoyado en todo, así que no es como si fuera a dejar de hablarle por algo como eso, ¿verdad? Apretó los puños decidido. Total, algún día tenía que llegar el momento, así que de perdidos al río. Lo dejaría caer y que fuera lo que tuviera que ser._

_- Me gustas. - Rápido, conciso y claramente. Sostuvo la mirada del rubio para ver su reacción. Se había decidido a decírselo, así que se atendría a las consecuencias._

_La noticia calló como una bomba sobre el ojiazul. ¿Sasuke acababa de decir que él le gustaba? No… tenía que haber oído mal, ¿cierto? Su mejor amigo, su casi-hermano no podía haber dicho que gustaba de él, ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Qué? – la cara del rubio era todo un poema._

_EL azabache suspiró contrariado. ¿Es que Naruto no podía pillar las cosas a la primera? Bastante le había costado decirlo como para tener que volver a repetirlo._

_- Me gustas. – repitió lo más firmemente que pudo._

_No había apartado la mirada del rostro de Naruto atento a su reacción, pero éste no hacía más que poner cara de pez. ¿Sería que no había entendido el significado de "me gustas"?_

_- Te quiero. - aclaró por si las dudas, mientras notaba como un ligero sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que el rubio no iba a reaccionar en todo el día? ¿Cómo se lo tenía que decir? – Estoy enamorado de ti. – Nada, Naruto estaba en el limbo. - Quiero follar contigo._

_- ¡Que, ¿qué? – Naruto se cayó para atrás de la impresión en cuanto escuchó las últimas palabras. – Pe… pero… no… - abría y cerraba la boca balbuceando cosas sin sentido. No podía creerlo. ¡Sasuke enamorado de él! - … yo… yo…_

_"Fantástico, Naruto, ¿no querías solucionar los problemas del teme? ¡Pues toma problema! Yo y mi maldita boca…" No sabía qué decirle al moreno. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por a cabeza que pudiera ser algo así. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que tenía que decir?_

_Pasados diez minutos de silencio Sasuke se empezó a deseperar. ¿No se supone que ahora Naruto le tendría que responder? No es que fuera muy ducho en estas cosas, pero que él supiera, cuando uno se declaraba por lo general le respondían al instante. Aunque la respuesta fuera un no rotundo._

_- ¿Y bien? – tras cinco minutos más de silencio su paciencia había llegado al límite. O le respondía ya o le iba a chutar un chidori para ayudarle a hablar._

_- Sasuke, yo no… - el rubio dudaba al dar su respuesta. No era muy recomendable decirle que no a un Uchiha con cara de mala leche y el brillo del Sharingan en sus ojos…_

_- Está bien, no pasa nada. – no necesitaba para nada oír el resto de la oración. Si hasta ese momento había tenido una pequeña esperanza, el rubio la había matado con esas dos palabras. Sintió como un dolor agudo se empezaba a instalar en su pecho. Aunque no es como si no hubiera esperado esa respuesta. Después de todo, el rubio sólo había tenido parejas femeninas hasta el momento. No, definitivamente nunca había tenido ni una oportunidad. – Querías saber qué me pasaba y te lo he dicho. Fin del problema._

_Se levantó ágilmente y recogió sus cosas para irse de allí. Por muy fuerte que aparentase ser por fuera, estaba realmente afectado ante la negativa del ojiazul. Tenía ganas de estar sólo y echarse a llorar. "Soy penoso" pensó amargamente, "parezco una nena."_

_- Espera, teme. – Naruto le agarró del brazo para detenerle. No iba a dejar irse así al azabache. Aun seguía siendo su mejor amigo y no podía dejarle irse así. Conocía bien a Sasuke, y sabía que sus palabras le habían afectado. – Lo siento, en serio. No sabes cuánto lo siento._

_Sasuke escuchó las palabras del rubio aun de espaldas. No se sentía con fuerzas para confortarle cara a cara._

_- No te preocupes. Es mi problema. – tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz no temblara. – No tienes por qué sentirlo._

_- Seguimos… seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? – no quería por nada del mundo que las cosas fueran a cambiar por ello. No soportaría si Sasuke se alejaba de él por algo así._

_- Seguro. Siempre seremos los mejores amigos. – nada más decirlo se soltó del agarre del rubio y se marchó rápidamente del lugar. Había sido un error haberse confesado. Maldita Sakura y sus estúpidos consejos._

_Avanzó rápidamente entre los árboles intentando que con ello le doliera menos. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que doler tanto si ya sabía que el rubio le diría que no?... Todo había sido un desastre. Ese día había sido un desastre._

Tras la confesión del moreno, las cosas se pusieron algo tensas entre ambos durante un par de semanas. Pero ninguno volvió a mencionar la conversación, así que hicieron como si no hubiera pasado. Aun así a Sasuke le dolía estar con Naruto, motivo por el cual intentaba esquivarle lo más que podía. Bien por el trabajo de Hokage o bien por otros motivos, el rubio no hizo nada por buscarlos los primeros meses, y para cuando quiso volver a retomar su amistad, Sasuke ya se había cerrado en banda y vuelto un cubito de hielo, así que no había habido avances.

Así estaban las cosas cuando, hace un mes, Gaara vino de visita oficial a Konoha. Como Naruto estaba muy ocupado, Sasuke fue el ambu asignado como guía del Kazekage, lo cual le vino muy bien. Nada como despejarse con el Sabaku para dejar de pensar en el rubio por unos días. Lo que no esperaba es que Gaara le pidiera ser su pareja y que se fuera a Suna con él. ¿Pero qué bicho le había picado al pelirrojo?

El Sabaku sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto y también del rechazo de éste de manos del propio azabache, aunque según Sakura, toda Konoha sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto (cosa que no conseguía comprender, por otro lado. ¿No le decían siempre que era un cubo de hielo y que una pared era más expresiva que él? ¿Como demonios se le podía haber notado tanto que le gustaba el rubio?). Sasuke sabía, por otro lado, que hacía tiempo a Gaara también le había gustado Naruto, aunque hacía ya varios años que sólo lo consideraba como un amigo. Así que no entendía a qué venía ahora el pedirle a él el que fueran pareja. ¿Desde cuando él le gustaba al pelirrojo?

- No sé por qué te extrañas. Nos hemos hechos muy buenos amigos con el tiempo, y dada mi condición homosexual y la tuya, era más que probable que me terminara enamorando de ti. No tienes el mayor club de fans de toda Konoha porque seas un buen shinobi precisamente… - había dicho Garra ante su cara de sorpresa por la noticia.

- Yo no soy gay. Simplemente me gusta Naruto. – corrigió con un leve sonrojo por el cumplido.

- Lo que sea. Dime que no te soy en absoluto atractivo y cejare en la idea.

Miró bien al Sabaku. Francamente, no podía negar que éste estaba de buen ver. El cuerpo bien formado, la pose seria y atractiva de chico duro, los ojos aguamarina penetrantes, el pelo rojo que contrastaba con su piel… No, no podía negar que le atrajera su amigo. Pero a él le gustaba Naruto y no estaba bien que comenzara una relación con Gaara… ¿no? No sabía qué pensar…

- Sabes que sigo enamorado de Naruto, ¿verdad? – preguntó por si las dudas.

- No me preocupa. Un mes en Suna conmigo y verás como te habrás olvidado totalmente de él. Soy mejor que Naruto, Uchiha, y lo comprobarás. – aseguró muy seguro de sí mismo.

La idea era tentadora. Ambos encajaban a la perfección en carácter, y no dudaba de que el Sabaku sería una pareja interesante… Además, necesitaba olvidarse de ese tonto sentimiento hacia Naruto que no tenía ningún futuro. Y ¿quién mejor que Gaara? Aunque irse a Suna… implicaría no volver a ver a Naruto. Si bien le había estado ignorando los últimos meses, sabía que si le quería ver podía verlo, pero así… Aunque eso era lo que quería, ¿no?

- No hace falta que me contestes ahora. – Gaara comprendía que era una difícil decisión para el azabache. – Volveré a Konoha en un mes por cuestiones de trabajo. Contéstame entonces.

El mes que le había concedido Gaara expiraba mañana, y Sasuke todavía no había decidido nada. Su cabeza le decía que se fuera con el pelirrojo, y su corazón le pedía a gritos que se quedara donde pudiera ver al rubio…

- ¡Aaaaahh! – gritó de la frustración tomándose la cabeza con las manos. Le iba a reventar del dolor que sentía.

Se sentó en la cama e intentó ordenar sus ideas. Sabía desde hacía un año que lo de Naruto no tenía futuro, así que, ¿para qué seguir aferrándose a ese sentimiento que le carcomía por dentro día a día?

Si, estaba decidido, al día siguiente iría a buscar a Gaara en cuanto llegase y aceptaría su proposición. Sería su pareja y se mudaría con él a Suna. Y no volvería a ver a Naruto más. Eso era. Si. Eso era lo mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** ¡Muchas gracias por todos los review!

* * *

Naruto avanzaba apurado por las calles en dirección al Ichiraku. Llegaba más de media hora tarde y seguro que se llevaría una "cariñosa" bienvenida por parte de Sakura. Tembló sólo de imaginárselo. Era asombrosa la fuerza que podía llegar a tener la pelirrosa con esos puños.

- ¡Lo siento! Me retra…

No le dio tiempo ni a terminar la frase y ya estaba estampado en la pared de enfrente como consecuencia de un golpe de la ojiverde.

- ¡Sakura-chan! He dicho que lo siento… - lloriqueó para cuando se pudo parar otra vez.

- No hay excusa que valga, Naruto. Ya sabes lo que pasa si eres impuntual. – no iba a admitir ningún tipo de disculpa.

- Maniática psicótica… - murmuró por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en su sitio.

A Sakura le saltó una vena en la frente en cuanto oyó el comentario del rubio. ¿Cómo demonios se había atrevido a llamarla?

- ¿Qué has dicho, Naruto? – dijo con voz de ultratumba aplastando su puño contra la palma de la mano.

- Na… nada, Sakura-chan – el rubio sudó la gota gorda. – Que estás muy linda hoy… jejeje… - rió nerviosamente mientras intentaba poner carita inocente. No quería más golpes por parte de la pelirrosa. Un día de estos le iba a dejar imbécil con tanta hostia.

Mientras, los dos morenos seguían comiendo despreocupadamente sin hacerle caso a sus compañeros. Ya sabían lo que pasaba cada vez que a alguno de ellos se lo ocurría llegar tarde, y sabían también que la cosa se ponía peor si interfería un tercero… Así que lo mejor era dejar que Sakura se desahogase y seguir con lo suyo.

- Muy bien. Pues ya que estamos todos… ¡comencemos los cotilleos! ¿A que no sabéis de qué me he enterado? Pues… - y Sakura continuó su parloteo con una gran sonrisa, contenta por estar los cuatro juntos.

La reunión se alargó por más de dos horas mientras Naruto engullía sus cinco platos de ramen, Sai y Sakura se enfrascaban en alguna que otra discusión y Sasuke respondía con sus típicos monosílabos.

- Por cierto, ¿y por qué te has retrasado hoy, Naruto? – se interesó la pelirrosa por su amigo.

- Es lo que trataba de explicarte antes de que me… - paró al ver cómo se oscurecían los ojos de la ojiverde. Había que tener cuidado con el humor tan cambiante de Sakura, ¿sería que estaba en esos días? – Da igual… el caso es que tenía una reunión con Gaara, pero ha llegado más tarde de lo que habíamos quedado, así que la cosa se alargó…

- ¿Sí…? ¿Y sabes por qué llegó tarde? – Sai miró a Sasuke significativamente mientras hacía la pregunta.

- No, ni idea. Dijo que era algo personal.

- Estaba contigo, ¿no, Sasuke? – le dirigió una de sus sonrisas falsas al azabache mientras dejaba caer el comentario despreocupadamente.

- Hn… - miró mal a Sai sin querer comentar nada al respecto. Había que ver qué manía con meterse en su vida.

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio, teme? ¿Y qué quería?

- Nada importante.

Intentó dejar zanjado el tema de esa forma. Total, Naruto ya se enteraría cuando Gaara se lo comentara. Uno no se lleva a un ambu sin que lo sepa el Hokage…

- ¿No te ibas a ir a Suna con él? ¿Oí mal acaso?

¡Joder! Maldito Sai. ¿Acaso no había pillado que no quería hablar de ello? ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido el ambu la persona que les pillase hablando esa mañana?

- ¡¿Qué? – Sakura se giró sorprendida hacia el azabache. ¿Cómo que se iba a Suna?

Un segundo, dos, tres…

- ¡¿Quéeeee? – la reacción de Naruto llegó tarde, como siempre. - ¿Cómo que te vas a Suna con Gaara, teme? ¿Qué broma es esta?

Sasuke volvió el rostro a sus amigos y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos sin dignarse a abrir la boca. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones de nada.

- Si. Al parecer Gaara-sama le pidió a Sasuke-kun que fuera su pareja y que se fuera a vivir con él a Suna. Y ha aceptado. – respondió Sai ante el mutismo del Uchiha, encantado por "echarle" una mano.

- … Ya veo… - Sakura no sabía qué decir ante eso. Sabía que Sasuke sufría por causa del rubio, pero nunca pensó que se iría con el Kazekage. – Si es tu decisión, Sasuke, te apoyo. Felicidades… por la pareja, digo…

- Gracias. – soltó seco mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Había tenido suficiente por ese día. – He quedado con Gaara. Nos vemos.

- Espera, Sasuke. – intentó retenerle un poco más la ojiverde. ¿Por qué cojones no decía nada Naruto? - ¿Cuándo te irás?

- Pronto. En cuanto Gaara termine sus asuntos.

No pudo evitar echar un vistazo al rubio mientras contestaba. ¿Es que no iba a decir nada? ¿Ni siquiera un "que te vaya bien" o "mucha suerte"? Sonrió amargamente mientras se daba la vuelta. Estaba claro que a Naruto ni siquiera le importaba que se quedara o se fuera.

- Espera, Sasuke, me voy contigo. – se levantó también Sai para irse. – Hasta luego, Sakura, Naruto-kun.

oooooooooo

Sakura observó cómo se alejaban sus dos amigos hasta que se perdieron de vista. Se giró hacia Naruto y esperó a que éste reaccionara. Conocía muy bien al rubio, y sabía lo que venía ahora.

- … ¿Naruto? – preguntó con voz suave.

El rubio estaba totalmente ensimismado. No podía ser. Sasuke no podía haber dicho que se iba a Suna. No podía, no podía… Apretó sus puños por la rabia. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era Gaara para venir y llevarse a Sasuke con él? ¿Quién era el que se había pasado años persiguiendo al Uchiha por todos lados hasta traerle de regreso? ¿El Sabaku? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Había sido él! ¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¡El mejor amigo de Sasuke! ¡El que siempre confió en el azabache! ¡¿Y ahora venía el pelirrojo a quitarle lo que a él tanto esfuerzo le había costado conseguir? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Por encima de su cadáver!

- Naruto… oye…

¿Y por qué mierda Sasuke había aceptado ser la pareja de Gaara? ¡A Sasuke le gustaba él! ¡Él! ¡Se lo había dicho! Bien era cierto que él le había rechazado pero… ¡Demonios! ¡¿Tan poco era el amor que confesó que le tenía que ahora se iba con el Sabaku? ¿Cómo se atrevía a sustituirle de esa manera? ¡No señor! ¡A Sasuke le gustaba él! ¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¡El Hokage de Konoha!

- ¡Y una mierda! – el grito del rubio sobresaltó a Sakura. - ¡¿Quién cojones se cree Gaara para llevarse consigo al teme? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No se lo permitiré!

- Naruto, sé que estás disgustado, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que Sasuke ha aceptado ser su pareja…

- ¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! – Naruto gritaba furioso sin atender a razones.

- ¡Naruto! – intentó entrar en razón a su amigo. – Tienes que calmarte y pensar con claridad. No puedes hacer nada si es lo que Sasuke quiere.

- ¡Pero es que no es lo que Sasuke quiere, Sakura-chan! ¡El teme dijo que me quería a mí! ¡A mí! – dijo mientras se señalaba como un loco a sí mismo - ¿Por qué demonios se iba a ir con Gaara ahora? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo está haciendo por despecho!

- ¡Naruto! – la pelirrosa se empezó a cabrear con el rubio. ¿Es que no oía lo que estaba diciendo? - ¡Tú rechazaste a Sasuke! Le rechazaste sin pensártelo dos veces. No puedes esperar a que sus sentimientos sigan intactos después de eso. ¿Qué tal si se ha enamorado de Gaara?

La frase pasó como un rayo por la mente del rubio, dejándolo shockeado.

- ¿Qué?... Pe… pero… - no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? – … no… ¡No puede! Sasuke dijo que yo le gustaba…

No podía ser cierto. ¡No podía! Sasuke no podía estar enamorado de Gaara…

- ¿Tanto te molestaría la idea? – Sakura volvió a suavizar la voz con el rubio.

- Yo… yo no… - estaba confuso. No sabía qué pensar.

- Piénsalo, Naruto. – la pelirrosa se levantó para marcharse también. Su rubio amigo necesitaba meditar qué era lo que le molestaba de todo el asunto. – Piensa si te molesta que se vaya porque es tu mejor amigo, o si hay algo más… Dudo que Sasuke vuelva si se va, así que sé rápido.

Pagó su parte de la cuenta y le besó en la mejilla como despedida.

- Ya sabes dónde estoy si necesitas hablar.

Se alejó del Ichiraku a paso lento mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Había que ver lo lento que era Naruto para darse cuenta de algunas cosas…

oooooooooo

Unas horas más tarde, Naruto volvía a su despacho aun dándole vueltas al tema. No sabía qué pensar después de lo que le había dicho Sakura. Él quería a Sasuke, claro que sí, pero como se quiere a un amigo, a un hermano incluso. Pero no le quería como a una pareja… ¿verdad? Mierda, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Cuando Sasuke se le había confesado hace un año, ni siquiera se había planteado esa posibilidad. Si bien no eran extrañas las parejas homosexuales en la villa, él nunca se había fijado de esa manera en un chico. Vale, sí, era verdad que había celado a Sasuke en más de una ocasión, pero era porque los que se acercaban al azabache con intenciones amorosas eran de su loco club de fans, y no se merecían al Uchiha. Ninguno de ellos (sí, había habido tanto chicas como chicos). Además, no quería compartir el tiempo del ojinegro con nadie. Se había pasado muchos años separados, y tenía toda la intención de recuperarlo. Pero eso no quería decir que le gustase Sasuke. Incluso había concertado citas dobles con el Uchiha en más de una ocasión. Aunque la cosa nunca llegaba a nada porque acababa espantando a la pareja del azabache. Pero era porque quería que Sasuke terminase con alguien que de verdad le mereciera… Eso no era un crimen, ¿verdad?

No sabía que pensar. ¿Y si de verdad le gustaba el Uchiha y por eso siempre le espantaba los pretendientes? Ahora que lo pensaba, había actuado como un novio celoso desde que volviera el azabache, hasta que nadie se atrevió a acercársele. Cualquiera se enfrentaba a la mirada asesina del futuro Hokage…

Iba a empujar la puerta para entrar en su oficina cuando se fijó en que ésta estaba medio abierta. Curioso, asomó la cabeza descubriendo sorprendido que eran Gaara y Sasuke los que le esperaban dentro. Respiró profundamente un par de veces mientras se preparaba para entrar, cuando vio algo que le hizo hervir la sangre en celos. ¿Qué demonios se creía Gaara que estaba haciendo?

- Sabes, estás muy guapo hoy, Sasuke – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se situaba entre las piernas de su novio, que estaba recargado en la mesa del Hokage.

- ¿Qué… qué haces, Sabaku? – respondió algo nervioso el moreno, mientras veía cómo éste acercaba sus cuerpos, posando sus manos en su cintura.

- No te preocupes, Naruto tardará todavía un rato en venir. – intentó tranquilizarlo el del tatuaje, terminando de juntar sus cuerpos. Esbozó una sonrisa pícara y le agarró fuertemente de la cabellera al Uchiha echando su cabeza para atrás, dejando expuesta la piel blanca del cuello. – No sabes cuánto deseaba hacer esto… – susurró con sus labios pegados a la piel blanca del otro, para inmediatamente después, lamer en toda su longitud la suave piel del otro, succionando fuertemente en la base del cuello para dejarle un chupetón bien marcado a su novio.

Sasuke se sonrojó en cuanto sintió la húmeda lengua del Sabaku sobre su piel. No había esperado ese gesto tan sorpresivo por parte del pelirrojo, por lo que ni siquiera atinó a separarle.

- Ahhh… - gimió quedamente cuando sintió la fuerte succión.

El Sabaku, satisfecho con lo que había hecho, movió lentamente la mano que tenía en la cintura del azabache hacia abajo, en dirección a la entrepierna del Uchiha, mientras seguía con sus lametones, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva en el cuello del moreno.

Naruto sentía cómo la furia le recorría las venas del cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atrevía Gaara a tocar a su teme? ¡Si! ¡Su teme! Porque era suyo. Apretó los puños con rabia mientras veía cómo el Kazekage le hacía un chupetón al Uchiha. ¡Joder! Sentía unas ganas enormes de matar al pelirrojo en ese mismo instante… pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de mirar la escena. No soportaba que el Sabaku tocara al azabache pero es que… ¡Joder! ¡Se estaba poniendo como una moto! Ver a Sasuke así de sumiso, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca entreabierta mientras gemía bajito… Se estaba poniendo a cien ante la escena. Nunca en su vida se había puesto tan cachondo.

En cuanto notó que Gaara tenía intenciones de pasar a mayores salió de su ensoñación. ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! No iba a permitirlo. ¡De ninguna manera!

- Este no es lugar para que andéis haciendo esas cosas – dijo con voz bien fuerte mientras entraba a su despacho, destilando veneno en cada sílaba que pronunciaba.

- Naruto, no te había visto. Perdona. – Gaara le dirigió la vista aun sonriendo con sorna, mientras ayudaba al Uchiha a pararse de la mesa.

- Hn… - Sasuke se puso de pie con las mejillas aun sonrojadas. No podía creer que el dobe les hubiera pillado en una situación tan comprometedora.

- Bien. Ya que estás aquí te teníamos que comentar un par de cosas. – El Sabaku no paraba de sonreír al rubio enfrente suya. Le hacía mucha gracia la mirada cargada de odio que le mandaba éste.

- No vas a llevarte a Sasuke. – le dejaría bien claro las cosas al cabrón de Gaara desde el principio.

- Creo que eso no es decisión tuya. – fijó sus ojos despiadados en el rubio. Nadie le decía lo que podía o no hacer.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy el Hokage y como tal te prohíbo que te lleves al teme! – golpeó la mesa mientras le miraba fieramente.

- No. – la voz de Sasuke atrajo la atención de ambos. – Soy yo el que decide. Y me voy a ir a Suna, Hokage-sama. – miró directamente a los ojos de Naruto por primera vez desde que entrara.

Naruto miró con rabia al azabache. ¿Tanto lo odiaba ahora como para querer alejarse lo más posible de él?

- Gaara, déjanos solos, por favor. – pidió lo más amablemente que pudo sin desviar la vista del azabache. Le convencería como fuese para que se quedase.

- No creo que…

- Está bien Gaara. Luego nos vemos. – la voz de Sasuke cortó su réplica.

Gaara miró desfiante a Naruto antes de abandonar la estancia. Regaló una caricia al Uchiha antes de retirarse, sonriendo con satisfacción por la mirada envenenada que le echó el rubio ante su acción.

Nada más cerrar la puerta amplió su sonrisa. "Misión completa" pensó satisfecho. Por el bulto en los pantalones de Naruto cuando los interrumpió, no tenía dudas de que por fin se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el Uchiha. Esperaba que no fuera tan estúpido como para volverlo a estropear.

Aunque era una pena que Sasuke estuviera enamorado del Uzumaki. No había mentido cuando le susurró aquello al azabache, de verdad que estaba apetecible…

Dirigió sus pasos tranquilamente hacia el hospital. Seguro que la pelirrosa estaba esperando ansiosa su reporte…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** Aquí está el tercer y último capítulo. ¡Con Lemon incluído! Espero que os guste mucho. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado! Disfrutad.

* * *

Diez minutos habían pasado desde que se fuera el pelirrojo y ambos shinobis seguían sosteniéndose la mirada sin intercambiar ni una palabra.

Naruto fue el primero en apartar la vista mientras soltaba un suspiro intentando serenarse. Se moría de ganas de liarse a golpes con el Uchiha para ver si así conseguía entrarle en razón, pero sabía que esa no era la manera más efectiva de tratar con Sasuke.

- No vas a irte con Gaara y punto.

- Vale, esa quizá tampoco era la frase más adecuada.

Sasuke le miró alzando una ceja mientras componía una mueca burlona en la cara. Lo tenía claro si creía que iba a obedecerle.

- No tiene derecho a decidir sobre mi vida privada, Hokage-sama.

- ¡A la mierda, Sasuke! ¡Deja de tratar esto como si fuera un tema oficial! Ambos sabemos muy bien por qué te vas, así que deja de fingir.

- ¿Qué demonios tratas de insinuar? – si el dobe quería dejar las cartas claras sobre la mesa, así sería.

- Te vas por lo mismo por lo que has estado evitándome todo este…

- Yo no te he estado evitando.

- ¡Oh, no, por supuesto! Es sólo que el gran Uchiha Sasuke ha estado demasiado ocupado. ¡Perdóneme el señorito por intentar pasar algo de tiempo juntos! – dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir.

- Tú eres el Hokage, así que si he estado ocupado ha sido por culpa de tus estúpidas misiones.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora la culpa es mía! – era increíble. El muy cabrón tenía la cara de hacerse el que no sabía. – ¡Serás capullo! Tienes la cara más dura que he…

- Si tanto te molesto, no veo por qué te niegas a que me vaya a Suna.

- ¡Esa no es la cuestión, teme! ¡No intentes liarme!

- Tú solito te bastas para esa tarea, dobe. – esbozó una sonrisa de lado. Había olvidado lo divertido que era "pelear" con el rubio.

Naruto le miró mal aunque por dentro sintió un rayo de esperanza. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, el teme volvía a ser el que era. Ya era hora de tratar lo que se interponía entre ellos. No iba a perder a Sasuke por haber sido un estúpido en el pasado.

- Así que te irás en vez de enfrentar los problemas de frente. No sabía que fueras un cobarde.

- No se a qué te refieres, pero yo no soy ningún cobarde. – no le gustó para nada el tono que usó el rubio.

- Sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando.

- No y no quiero hablar más del tema. – se dio la vuelta para irse. No iba a volver a enfrentarse a un nuevo rechazo. De ninguna manera. – Me iré con Gaara y no hay más que decir.

- ¿Huyes? – la voz de Naruto le detuvo frente a la puerta. – Veo que además de cobarde eres un miedica. Muy bien, corre a refugiarte en los brazos de tu amado Gaara.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa a ti? – las aspas del Sharingan refulgían furiosas en los ojos del Uchiha que se había vuelto rápidamente y ahora estaba inclinado sobre la mesa del Hokage mirándole amenazadoramente.

- ¡No! ¡Qué cojones te pasa a ti, teme! – le señaló furioso mientras él también se inclinaba hacia el otro. – Desde lo que pasó ese día no me diriges ni la palabra, ¿y ahora te vas a Suna? ¿Te crees que soy idiota o qué?

- ¡Perdóneme el señorito – imitó al rubio, - por no querer pasarme el día con la persona que me rechazó! ¡No soy masoquista! ¿Sabías?

- ¡Yo no te rechacé, teme!

- ¡¿Perdona? ¡¿Acaso dijiste un sí y yo no lo oí?

- ¡No me dejaste acabar la frase! – había rodeado la mesa y ahora estaba frente al azabache dándole golpecitos en el pecho con su dedo índice. - Iba a decir que yo no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ti, ¡pero tú no me dejaste acabar la frase!

- ¡A todos los efectos es lo mismo! – seguía mirándolo con rabia en los ojos. El rubio no tenía por qué haber sacado el maldito tema. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le estaba doliendo?

- Me mentiste, Sasuke. – bajó el tono de voz dolido. – Dijiste que seguiríamos siendo los mejores amigos y sin embargo te alejaste de mí.

- No tenías que haber confiado mí. Vaya novedad, ¿no? – dijo burlón con una mueca dolida. Esto se había terminado. Ya no quedaba nada entre Naruto y él, ni siquiera la amistad que una vez los unió. – Ya lo ves. Cuanto antes salga de tu vida, mejor. – se alejó del rubio con intención de marcharse de una vez.

- ¡Ven aquí, bastardo! – Naruto lo agarró por los hombros estrellándolo contra la pared. – No vas a escapar otra vez. Esta vez me escucharás quieras o no. – Reforzó el agarre esperando a que el Uchiha dejara de moverse y le prestara atención.

- Suéltame, Naruto. – exigió furioso en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no podía soltarse por sí mismo.

- No. Me vas a escuchar. – le devolvió la mirada fieramente. – Después de tu confesión pensé mucho sobre nuestra relación. Sobre lo que sentía por ti. Sobre cómo me sentía cada vez que te veía con otra persona. – el azabache, dándose por vencido, le escuchaba atentamente. – Me di cuenta de que no me gustaba cuando alguien más te tocaba. No me gustaba cuando Ino se lanzaba a abrazarte por cualquier excusa. ¡Kami! ¡Ni siquiera me gustaba cuando Sakura te besaba en la mejilla!... Así que pensé que quizá lo que sentía por ti no era simple cariño de hermano, no era amor fraternal. Quizá yo también estaba enamorado de ti y ni me había dado cuenta. – tomó aire para seguir con su confesión. - ¡Pero tú no volviste a insistir! ¡Después de aquello no hiciste nada, teme! Ni una señal, ni una mirada que me indicara que lo que dijiste fuera en serio. – continuó rápidamente al ver que el azabache abría la boca para defenderse. – Sé que para ti es difícil abrirte a las personas y que realmente te costó decírmelo ese día… ¡Pero yo sólo necesitaba algo que me indicara que tus sentimientos seguían intactos! Y en vez de eso, ¿qué hiciste? ¡Te alejaste de mí! ¡Me esquivabas! Pensé que eran paranoias mías, por estar pensando en ti y en nosotros las veinticuatro horas del día… Pero no fue así. Dejaste de entrenar conmigo, dejaste de hablar conmigo… ¡Ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre, Sasuke! ¿Qué esperabas que creyera? Así que lo dejé estar. No iba a molestarte con mis inseguridades si tú ya habías pasado página… ¿Y qué consigo? ¡¿Que te vayas con el estúpido de Gaara a Suna? – terminó gritándole a la cara al azabache. Sentía la rabia fluir por sus venas cada vez que pensaba en ello.

- Es demasiado tarde, Naruto. – desvió la vista turbado por todas las emociones que sentía tras la confesión del rubio. – Ya no siento…

- Dime que estás enamorado de Gaara y te dejaré marchar. – le exigió buscando su mirada. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Contéstame, teme! – golpeó la pared con su puño de la rabia.

- Estoy enamorado de Gaara. – dijo finalmente con voz firme fijando sus ojos en los azules.

No era cierto. Podía verlo en los ojos negros que le devolvían la mirada. Sasuke no estaba siendo sincero y lo iba a demostrar.

- No te creo. – dijo antes de besar con furia sus labios.

Sasuke estaba estático, nunca pensó que Naruto recurriera a algo así. Había sido tanta información en tan poco tiempo que estaba en medio de un mini-shock emocional. Por ello no opuso ninguna resistencia al beso del rubio, ni impidió de ningún modo que su lengua se colase por su boca. Pero si bien su celebro estaba en mode-off, no así su cuerpo, que empezaba a reaccionar ante los estímulos placenteros del rubio.

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y se dejó arrastrar al placer que le proporcionaban esos labios. Movió su boca acompasando sus gestos a los del ojiazul, y juntó su lengua con la intrusa, enrollándolas, saboreando el sabor del rubio entremezclado con el suyo, gimiendo de placer en medio de aquel beso que le dejaba sin respiración.

Subió sus manos instintivamente hacia el cuello del rubio y las enrolló tras su nuca buscando más contacto, pegando su cuerpo al firme cuerpo del otro, alzándose levemente de puntillas para tener un mejor acceso a su boca.

Naruto bajó sus manos a la cintura del moreno y le condujo con pequeños pasos hacia su mesa. Sentía cómo su excitación crecía rápidamente mientras no paraba de besar esos labios que lo volvían loco. Los devoraba, los envolvía entre sus propios labios, mientras no dejaba de explorar su boca con la lengua, bebiendo del sabor de Sasuke que se le hacía un manjar exquisito.

En cuanto el cuerpo del azabache topó con la mesa, le abrió las piernas para situarse entre ellas, pasando a degustar su cuello mientras sus manos se colaban debajo de la camiseta del peliazul subiéndola poco a poco.

- Ahh… espera… Naruto… - apenas era consciente de cómo habían terminado en esa situación, pero tenía que parar al rubio. No estaba bien lo que hacían… ¿verdad?

- Shh… - le cayó mientras le daba ligeros besos en la boca. – Sólo déjate llevar…

Se agachó a la altura de la cintura del azabache y empezó a dejar besos húmedos en cada porción de piel que quedaba a la vista mientras le quitaba la camiseta, sacándosela finalmente por la cabeza mientras juntaba de nuevo sus bocas en un beso demandante.

Sujetó a Sasuke por la cintura y lo recostó sobre la mesa, pasando a degustar de nuevo su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían su hasta llegar a la parte posterior, donde bajaron colándose por dentro del pantalón para acariciar con deseo su trasero, aun con la tela del bóxer de por medio.

- Ahhmmm… mmm… - gimió el azabache mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de ahogar sus gemidos. No quería demostrar lo mucho que le estaba gustando aquello.

Satisfecho por los gemidos de su amante, lamió con más gula, succionando fuertemente en un punto en concreto buscando dejarle marcado. A partir de ahora todos sabrían a quién pertenecía Sasuke Uchiha. Mientras, elevó con sus manos las caderas del ojinegro haciendo que ambos miembros se tocaran, sacando gemidos de placer de ambos.

- Ahh… Naruto… - gemía Sasuke entrecortadamente mientras movía sus caderas frotando su miembro contra el del rubio, notando cómo ambos se ponían más duros a cada movimiento.

- Joder… mmm… teme… me vas a volver loco… - dijo mientras volvía a besar deseoso los labios del peliazul hinchados por sus besos.

Ya totalmente olvidadas sus reservas iniciales, el azabache le quitó también su camiseta al rubio, buscando sentir piel contra piel. Acarició deseoso la espalda del ojiazul mientras también pasaba a degustar su cuello. Él no sería el único que saldría marcado aquel día.

Naruto gimió con gusto cuando sintió los besos en su cuello. Su nivel de libido era tal que necesitaba más inmediatamente.

Agarró con sus manos los bordes del pantalón del Uchiha y se los bajó de golpe, con bóxer y todo, dejándolo desnudo sobre la mesa de su despacho.

- ¿Pero qué mierda haces, dobe? – le espetó con furia el ambu mientras un ligero sonrojo empezaba a aparecer en sus mejillas. Se sentía ligeramente avergonzado de su desnudez en ese instante.

- Ya verás como te gusta, teme. – le dijo mientras le callaba con un beso.

Agarró con su mano el miembro ya despierto del azabache y empezó a masturbarlo con movimientos lentos, subiendo y bajando su mano por toda la longitud, dando ligeros toques en la punta con el pulgar para darle más placer.

- Ahh… ahh… - gemía sonrojado desviando la vista. Kami… es mano le estaba haciendo ver el cielo.

El rubio descendió por su cuerpo dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a sus pezones, donde se detuvo para lamerlos y jugar con ellos hasta ponerlos bien duros, sin dejar en ningún momento el movimiento de su mano.

- Ahmmm… mmm… - Sasuke no paraba de gemir mientras se agarraba fuertemente de los bordes de la mesa.

Siguió descendiendo con sus besos hasta llegar al miembro excitado del Uchiha. Le echó una ojeada a éste sintiendo un tirón en su entrepierna por la imagen tan sensual que veía. Un Sasuke sonrojado, con la boca abierta jadeando y gimiendo, desnudo y con la piel brillante por el sudor… ¡Joder! Se lo quería follar ya mismo.

Le terminó de quitar la ropa y se situó entre sus piernas dando una lamida a la base del miembro del Uchiha.

- ¡Ahhh!... – gimió más alto el azabache por el placer, arqueando su espalda contra la mesa.

Satisfecho por esa reacción, siguió lamiendo toda la longitud del pene, jugando con su lengua en la base, buscando desesperar a su amante.

- Ahhh… Naru… no… mmm… no juegues… - la voz le salía entrecortada por el placer. Dirigió su vista deseosa al rubio, pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo hiciera ya.

- Como quieras, teme…

E introdujo de sopetón el miembro en su boca, intentando abarcar lo máximo posible. Comenzó a meter y sacar lentamente el miembro de su boca, dejando rastros húmedos de saliva, mientras alternaba las succiones con lametones de su lengua.

- Ahhhmmm… motto… motto… dobe…

Le encantaba escuchar las súplicas de Sasuke. Le estaban volviendo loco. Aceleró el movimiento de su cabeza, metiendo y sacando el pene más rápidamente, ayudando ahora con su mano para estimularlo cuando el miembro estaba fuera.

- Ahhhh… ya… ya no… - gemía intentando avisarle de que ya no aguantaba más.

Naruto siguió a lo suyo, acelerando todavía más el movimiento. Hasta que el azabache se corrió con un gran gemido en su boca, descargando fuertes chorros de semen que él se tragó con gusto.

- Yo… perdón… - murmuró avergonzado cuando vio cómo le caía semen por comisura de la boca al rubio.

- No te preocupes. – le susurró mientras se desnudaba también, para acto seguido volverse a recostar encima del azabache y besarle con pasión, dejando que degustase su propio sabor de su boca. – Lámelos. – le dijo sensualmente mientras intentaba introducir tres dedos en la boca del azabache.

- Que te crees tú eso, dobe. – el ojinegro frunció el ceño mientras apartaba de un manotazo la mano de su boca. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a ser tú el que dé?

- No sé… ¿el hecho de que yo te he hecho una mamada? – había que joderse. ¿Ahora no podía follárselo o qué?

- Yo no te la he pedido, capullo. – le miró con ojos asesinos.

- Vale, por esa vía no conseguiría tirarse al Uchiha. Había que intentarlo de otra manera…

- Creo recordar que dijiste que querías follar conmigo… - puso la voz más inocente que pudo.

- Si, pero no que me follases.

- Joder con el tío. Maldita la hora en la que dijo nada de lamer. Tenía que haberle penetrado de buenas a primeras y punto.

- Venga, teme… - le empezó a dar pequeños besitos en la cara y el cuello buscando convencerle. Si habían llegado a donde estaban era porque Sasuke se había dejado llevar por la pasión, así que sólo tenía que volver a estimularle lo suficiente. – Te prometo que la próxima seré yo, pero necesito sentirte hoy… Déjame sentirte, Sasuke… - le susurró mientras le lamía lujuriosamente el lóbulo de la oreja, volviendo a acariciar con sus manos el cuerpo caliente de su amante.

- Yo… no… - quería negarse. De verdad. Pero las palabras susurrantes más las caricias y los besos… Le hacían perderse otra vez en la nebulosa de placer… Al fin y al cabo tampoco sería tan malo… ¿cierto?

Convencido, buscó con su mano la de Naruto y la alzó para introducir tres dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos sensualmente mientras miraba sonrojado a un rubio que seguía con lujuria y deseo sus acciones. Dejó los dedos bien ensalivados antes de sacarlos de su boca.

- Más vale que lo hagas bien, usuratonkachi. – le susurró sobre los labios.

Naruto le besó apasionadamente mientras dirigía sus dedos hacia su entrada, acariciando alrededor antes de introducir uno lentamente, ante lo cual sintió como el azabache se tensaba un poco. Buscando relajarle, volvió más profundos sus besos, mientras movía el dedo dentro de él. Cuando sintió que ya no le molestaba, introdujo un segundo dígito, consiguiendo de nueva cuenta tensar a su pareja, de manera que esta vez tomó el miembro de Sasuke con su otra mano y empezó a masturbarlo.

- Ahhh… mmm… - gimió el ambu perdido en el placer que le daba esa mano. Apenas si notaba cómo los dedos de Naruto se movían en su entrada, imitando los movimientos de una penetración mientras se abrían en tijera intentando ensancharlo lo más posible.

Viendo que la cosa marchaba bien, se arriesgó a meter el tercer dedo mientras dejaba besos en el cuello y pecho del peliazul, buscando una forma más de distraerle ante la intrusión.

Sasuke gemía entrecortadamente ante el placer que sentía. Lejos de incomodarle, la intrusión de los dedos en su entrada le estaba proporcionando un gusto increíble, haciendo que moviera sus caderas al ritmo de las penetraciones.

- Ya… mmm… ya… hazlo… ahhhh… dobe… - no tenía suficiente sólo con los dedos. Necesitaba sentir a Naruto dentro.

Nada más oír el pedido, sacó sus dedos del interior del peliazul y se posicionó para penetrarle. Situó al azabache en el filo de la mesa, dejándole recostado sobre ésta y poniéndose él de pie entre medias. Le abrió bien las piernas cogiéndola por los muslos y entró en él de una sola estocada, provocando que ambos gimieran ante el gesto.

- Que estre... mmm… estrecho eres… teme… - se mordía el labio inferior intentando aguantar las ganas que tenía de embestirle como un loco. Sentía cómo el interior de Sasuke aprisionaba deliciosamente su miembro lanzándole descargas placenteras por todo su cuerpo, incitándole a moverse.

- Ahhh… mmm… joder… - se había agarrado fuertemente a los bordes de la mesa ante la profunda estocada. Todavía sentía el dolor que le produjo esta, aunque poco a poco notaba su entrada se acostumbraba al tamaño del miembro de Naruto. – Espera… espera un poco… dobe… - dijo en cuanto sintió un movimiento por parte del rubio.

- Lo intento… - quería hacerlo, de verdad, pero el estar quieto dentro del Uchiha le estaba volviendo loco. No pudo evitar mover levemente su pelvis, consiguiendo que su pene se deslizara ligeramente hacia fuera para volver a introducirse dentro. – Ahhhh… - gimió placenteramente ante la sensación. No había sentido nada mejor en toda su vida.

- Mmmm… ahhhhh… - no pudo evitarlo. Ese pequeño balanceo le había gustado en excesivo. – Muévete… muévete… - pidió en un susurro, subiendo sus caderas para sentirle más adentro.

Y Naruto empezó las embestidas lentamente, ahogando gemidos de placer mientras abría más sus piernas, agarrando tan fuertemente los muslos que seguro le dejaría marcas.

- Ahhhh… motto… motto… - pedía el azabache gimiendo descontroladamente por el placer. El ojiazul le estaba volviendo loco con ese ritmo. Sentía perfectamente cómo el pene del rubio entraba y salía de él, acariciando sus paredes internas en cada nueva intrusión. Necesitaba más, más fuerte, más rápido…

Naruto aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas haciéndolas más profundas, cogiendo a Sasuke de la cintura para conseguir llegar más profundamente en él.

- Ahhhh… ¿te… te gusta… ahhh…? – inquirió inclinándose sobre él mientras aceleraba cada vez más el ritmo.

- Si… ahhhh… si… si… - no podía ni pensar perdido en el placer que le producía cada estocada. Enrolló sus brazos en el cuello del rubio acercando sus caras para besarlo profundamente, mientras no dejada de mover sus caderas al ritmo de las penetraciones. - ¡Ahhhhhh…! Joder… Naruto… - gimió más descontroladamente cuando sintió cómo en una estocada más profunda que las otras, el rubio tocada un punto en él que lo volvía loco. Queriendo repetir la placentera sensación, enrolló sus piernas al rededor de la cintura de su pareja para que éste llegara más adentro en él. – Ahhh… así… así… - exigió mientras gemía en la oreja del otro, clavándole las uñas en la espalda ante el éxtasis que sentía cada vez que le daba en ese punto.

Naruto se sentía en el paraíso. Con el cuerpo de Sasuke sudoroso bajo el suyo, penetrándole con profundas y salvajes estocadas mientras el azabache gemía en su oído… Viendo que no aguantarían mucho más, envolvió en su mano el miembro olvidado de su pareja para empezar a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que las penetraciones, consiguiendo que el cuerpo del peliazul se sacudiera en más espasmos de placer y dejara escapar más gemidos.

- Sólo… sólo un poco más… ahhhhh… Sasuke… - le avisó penetrándole más salvajemente si podía, acelerando el ritmo más aun.

- Yo… ahhh… yo… - quería decirle que él también estaba a punto, pero no pudo. Una, dos, tres… cuatro penetraciones más y sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se contraía en un espasmo de placer intenso, corriéndose en la mano que seguía masturbándole y manchando ambos cuerpos. – Ahhhhhhhh… - gimió sensualmente mientras sentía cómo el placer del orgasmo se extendía por todo su cuerpo, nublando sus sentidos.

- Ahhhhhhh… - Naruto se corrió también al sentir la deliciosa presión del interior de Sasuke sobre su miembro debido al orgasmo. Echó la cabeza para atrás mientras dejaba escapar un gemido de placer y descargaba todo su semen llenando la entrada de Sasuke con su semilla.

Salió del interior del azabache con cuidado y se dejó caer encima de este, mientras ambos seguían respirando agitadamente intentando regularizar su respiración.

- Te amo, Sasuke. – confesó sobre los labios del azabache antes de besarle dulcemente, juntando ambas lenguas levemente antes de terminar el beso.

- Yo también te amo, Naruto. – contestó en un susurro mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos del rubio, cansado por la intensa actividad.

Observó cómo los párpados de Sasuke se cerraban y su respiración se hacía regular, dándole a entender que se había quedado dormido. Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su cara mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su pareja con cuidado de no despertarle y se levantaba para vestirse. Al final todo había salido bien.

Tapando al Uchiha con su capa de Hokage, le trasladó a su casa en brazos y le acostó en la cama procurando que estuviera cómodo. Él tenía que arreglar cuentas con el Sabaku antes de regresar con Sasuke y descansar a su lado.

oooooooooo

- ¿Entonces Naruto estaba celoso? – preguntaba una pelirroja interesada sentada enfrente de un pelirrojo. - ¿Estás seguro de que por fin se ha dado cuenta? ¿Seguro que no es tan baka como para volverla a fastidiar? – lanzaba las preguntas atropelladamente. – Quizás deberíamos ir a espiar a ver cómo les va. No hay que fiarse nunca de él. Es tan baka que seguro que…

- ¡Sakura, tranquilízate, por dios! – el Kazekage tenía la cabeza como un bombo con tanto parloteo. A buena hora se había metido en ese embrollo. – Te aseguro que Naruto tenía muy claro lo que sentía.

- El Kazekage tiene razón, Sakura. – la voz tranquila de Sai se dejó oír entre ambos. – Seguro que Naruto-kun ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por Sasuke-kun.

Se encontraban los tres cenando en el Ichiraku, intentando adivinar preocupados qué habría pasado en el despacho del Hokage tras la marcha del Sabaku.

El plan se le había ocurrido a Sakura tras ver cómo la relación entre sus dos mejores amigos iba de mal en peor el último año. Para nadie era un secreto que el Uchiha estaba enamorado del rubio. No sólo porque declinara amablemente todas las invitaciones a salir que había recibido desde su reintegración a la villa, sino por su actitud preferente hacia el rubio y sus mal disimulados celos hacia las parejas de su mejor amigo. Sakura había conseguido sacarle una confesión en una noche de borrachera, en la que los celos y el alcohol hicieron que el azabache soltase prenda. Lo más curioso del caso es que para todos era evidente también que Naruto sentía lo mismo hacia el Uchiha, mirando mal a cualquiera que se acercase al azabache y siendo todavía más celoso que el Uchiha en cuanto a su persona. Por lo que la pelirrosa no pudo sino sorprenderse cuando Sasuke le dijo que el rubio le había rechazado. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar la estupidez del Uzumaki?

- A ti te estaba buscando, Sabaku. – la voz seria del Hokage les pilló por sorpresa a los tres. – Tenemos que hablar.

- Tsk… no es necesario. – Gaara apenas vio los ojos decididos del rubio supo que las cosas se habían arreglado. – Supongo que por fin te has declarado a Sasuke y me vienes a decir que se queda contigo, ¿no?

- Em… si… - Naruto estaba sorprendido. ¿Que a Gaara no le gustaba Sasuke? ¿Y cómo demonios sabía que él se iba a declarar al Uchiha?

- Quita esa cara de sorprendido, Naruto. – Sakura decidió explicarle todo al rubio. – Gaara nunca tuvo la intención de llevarse a Sasuke. Todo fue un montaje para que te decidieras por fin a declarar lo que sentías.

- ¡¿Qué? – paseaba la mirada sorprendida entre sus amigos. - ¿Todo era un montaje? – los tres afirmaron. - ¡Me mentisteis! – les señaló acusadoramente.

- Pero fue por una buena razón, Naruto-kun. – dijo Sai sonriéndole.

- Hn… - les miró ceñudo por un momento. La verdad es que no podía estar enfadado con ellos. Gracias a su plan ahora por fin estaba con Sasuke y todo se había aclarado. Aunque había una cosa…

- ¡Pero…! – Gaara apenas tuvo tiempo de exclamar sorprendido cuando se llevó un puñetazo en toda la cara por parte del rubio. - ¡Qué demonios te pasa, Uzumaki! – le gritó furioso mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le caía por la comisura de la boca. El muy cabrón le había reventado el labio con el golpe.

- Te lo mereces por haberle puesto las manos encima a mi novio. – habló tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a su lado y alzaba la mano para pedir cena también. – Te lo dejaré pasar porque lo hiciste por una buena causa. Pero si vuelves a intentar algo parecido no habrá sólo un golpe. – fijó su mirada firme en la del Sabaku mientras dejaba clara la amenaza. Nadie iba a tocar lo que ahora era suyo.

- Hn… - el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa retorcida mientras volvía a sentarse.

- ¡Itadakimasu! – pronunciaron los cuatro contentos en cuanto los sirvieron. Había sido un día perfecto.

_Fin._


End file.
